Youkai Baby
by Lil'Edthehacker40
Summary: During the shard hunt, they find a 3 year old youkai that becomes a white wolf on full moons and a black dragon on new moons. Not only that, but two of Kagome's friends are making her marry Hojo! A InuKag SanMir fic RR if u like(Complete)
1. The Youkai's Story

I don't own Inuyasha, but I do watch the show on TV.  
On with the story!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Youkai Baby  
Chapter:1 The Youkai's Story  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *sniff, sniff* How long have I been crying thought a baby youkai or almost  
  
baby youkai. I've been here for three little days since that village killed  
  
my parents. *sniff, sniff* This little kid is only three years old. Her  
name is  
  
Deisutaru (Daystar). She has midnight blue eyes, a white wolf tail, dragon  
wings  
  
as ears, and wings that change from angel wings to black wings when she's  
mad.  
  
Right now there angel wings because of her story. She lived next to a  
village since  
  
she was born. Her mom and dad loved her very much until that one day when  
the  
  
happiness ended. A miko in red and white found their home. Deisutaru said  
to her  
  
"Are you dead because you smell like dirt." That struck a nerve because she  
left  
  
and returned with the villagers who attacked. Deisutaru ran to her mom and  
dad.  
  
They told her to go to the forest and wait. The next thing that she knew  
was a fire  
  
where her house was and the smell of her parents blood. She knew her  
parents were  
  
dead.  
  
Deisutaru was about to cry again when a loud smack rang in the forest. She  
lifted  
  
her head to the quarter moon and sniffed. A hanyou, another youkai, a fire  
cat,  
  
and three humans she thought before she fell asleep knowing she wasn't  
alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what do think. I'm not a Kikyo fan. R/R if you like. 


	2. Deisutaru's Found

I still don't own Inuyasha!  
  
STOP BUGGING ME!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Youkai Baby  
  
Chapter 2: Deisutaru's Found  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Miroku! That hentai can't keep his hands to himself''thought a disgruntled  
  
Sango as she got in bed. "Miroku, if you come over here in the middle of  
  
the night, your hand will be gone in the morning," she said falling asleep  
  
afterwards.  
  
Kagome set her sleeping bag on the ground while Inuyasha found a branch  
  
in a nearby tree.(My sis says why does he sleep in trees when bad things happen  
  
to him that do with trees? That's true though.) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Deisutaru! Deisutaru!'  
  
'Mommy, Daddy, don't leave me.  
  
MOMMY! DADDY!'  
  
Deisutaru woke up, tears in her eyes from her nightmare.  
  
"Mom. Dad. Why did y...you ha...have to go!"  
  
She started to cry again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Who made Kagome upset' thought Inuyasha as he got up to look around.  
  
'If I get sat for this... wait, Kagome's not crying' thought Inuyasha as he  
  
looked around the campsite. He started to leave when "Inuyasha, where are you going. 'Damnit, how did she know I was leaving.' He turned around  
  
seeing Kagome getting up and walking to him. "I thought you were  
  
crying. I found out that it you and was about to investigate, but them  
  
you woke up and almost gave me a damn heart attack," Inuyasha said  
  
taking Kagome through the forest to the source of the crying. There by  
  
the river, all they could see was a little girl's back that was covered by  
  
her brown, close to black, hair."KAGOME, WHERE DID YOU GO!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Cliff hanger!  
  
R/R if you like and no flames, I update when I have the chance. 


	3. Koga Comes

Me: I wish I had Inuyasha, I wish I had Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Youkai Baby  
  
Chapter 3: Koga Comes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A. N. Miroku doesn't have the wind tunnel.^.^  
  
Last time:  
  
"KAGOME, WHERE DID YOU GO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl in front of Inuyasha and Kagome stirred. "Damn Shippo, she heard him! whispered  
  
Inuyasha to Kagome. "Wh...wh...who's there," said the baby youkai in front of them shakily.  
  
Kagome stood up followed by Inuyasha. "What do you want?" the kid asked. "Well, Inuyasha  
  
smelled your tears from our campsite so we came to check it out," said Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deisutaru's POV****************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you married?" I asked as the tears stopped. At this, they blushed and looked away at  
  
something like it caught their interest. "What's your name?" the girl with raven black hair asked.  
  
"It's Deisutaru. What's yours?" I asked after answering her question. "I'm Kagome and he's  
  
Inuyasha," the girl asked. "Feh," was all Inuyasha said. "Why are you all alone Deisutaru?"  
  
Kagome asked. I started to sniffle, but I answered. "A...lady...in...red and white...I asked her 'are  
  
you dead because you smell like dirt'...she got mad and got the village people...and they killed  
  
my......my......Pa..rents."I started to cry and Kagome picked me up and walked to the campsite. I  
  
looked over Kagome's shoulder to see Inuyasha's expression change from tough guy to  
  
sensitive. Might not be bad with them after all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha went back to his tree(A N: TREE! TREE! TREE! HE SHOULD BE SCARED OF  
  
TREES! *Bangs head on wall*) and Kagome took Deisutaru to her sleeping bag as she calmed  
  
Shippo down and answered his questions.~ Later that night~ Inuyasha was surveying the camp  
  
as everyone slept as he thought. 'How could Kikyo kill a kid's parents and leave her, I made a  
  
promise to her, but I need to break it,' Inuyasha thought and looked over at Kagome. 'Why can't  
  
I tell Kagome my true feelings,' he thought continuing to look over at the sleeping figures of his  
  
comrades, and stopped at Deisutaru who was shaking not for the cold, but a nightmare because  
  
she was mumbling 'Mom. Dad.' "Poor kids been through a lot,' thought Inuyasha as he hopped  
  
down from the tree picking her up and going back in the tree. She calmed down a little, but was  
  
still mumbling. Inuyasha patted her on the head to tell her in wolf language 'all's well.'( That  
  
comes from my favorite book 'Julie of the Wolves'.^.^) Deisutaru stopped and fell into a  
  
peaceful sleep. Inuyasha kept her in the tree with him to keep her from getting nightmares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deisutaru opened one eye to see that she was in Inuyasha's lap knowing he was keeping  
  
nightmares away. She stayed and went back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DEISUTARU! DEISUTARU!" Kagome yelled. "I'm up here with Inuyasha!" Deisutaru yelled  
  
down to Kagome. "Deisutaru, why are you up there?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha kept me safe  
  
from nightmares," Deisutaru piped back down. "That was nice of you Inuyasha," Kagome said  
  
causing Inuyasha to blush.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day:.***************************************************************  
  
Deisutaru was playing around with Shippo by having transformation competition when she  
  
turned into a small size of Shippo and chased him. Inuyasha and Kagome were having a friendly  
  
conversation when Deisutaru ran in the middle of them right into Inuyasha's haroi sleeve to  
  
hide when they both noticed. 'What a time for Koga to show up,' Kagome thought as he  
  
appeared in front of her. "Kagome, today your gonna be my..... hold on," Koga said walking  
  
toward Inuyasha. "What are you hiding mutt face," Koga said to Inuyasha. "Nothing to you wolf  
  
boy," Inuyasha said to his face. Inuyasha then felt something fluffy in his haroi and flipped his  
  
sleeve down to the ground to let a small white wolf fall out. Koga stared and finally said "What  
  
the hell is that thing Kagome," Koga said. "It's a wolf pup, what else?" said Kagome. "Oh well,  
  
its time to go Kagome," Koga said picking her up. " Put mama down please," and everyone  
  
looked down at the white wolf. "Please," said the wolf again. "What do you mean by mama  
  
pup," said Koga. "Kagome and Inuyasha are my adopted parents," said the wolf. "Kagome isn't  
  
going to be your adopted parent with mutt face here," said Koga. The white wolf(Deisutaru),  
  
took that the wrong way thinking that this Koga guy was going to kill Kagome to keep her away  
  
from Inuyasha, so she jumped into Kagome's arms turning back to her human form. "WHAT,  
  
WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" Koga yelled as Inuyasha and Deisutaru covered their ears. *sniff,  
  
sniff* "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Deisutaru started to cry from the yell. "Shhh. Deisutaru  
  
its ok calm down," Kagome said heading back. Koga moved to get Kagome, but Inuyasha pulled  
  
out his Tetsusaiga and said "Koga, I think you should leave." "Fine, I'll leave, but I'm coming  
  
back tonight," Koga said and left.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: FINALLY I'M DONE! It was a early let out at school. Next chapter is the first new moon  
  
so, everyone is in trouble. 


	4. Deisutaru's Dark Secret

Nightmare to the IY gang is now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youkai Baby  
  
Chapter 4: Deisutaru's Dark Secret  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That sunset:  
  
Koga and Inuyasha were fighting because Koga came to get Kagome. She broke the fight  
  
because the sun had set and Inuyasha was turning full human right there. "Kagome! Look at  
  
Deisutaru!" Shippo yelled. Kagome turned to see that Deisutaru started to shake. "Mama! Papa!  
  
Everyone! Run!" Deisutaru yelled as her wings changed to huge leathery black wings. "Kagome!  
  
Come on!" Inuyasha said. "No! I can't leave her!" Kagome said. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and  
  
said "Kagome. She told us to run and I'm running to because I don't want to hurt her. Now come  
  
on." Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. They  
  
stopped at a clearing to see a 50 foot black dragon.(Think of the Hungarian Horn tail from Harry  
  
Potter) "OH, NO. The supplies and shards are still there," Kagome shouted. She ran back and  
  
Inuyasha started after her. "Kagome! Its to dangerous!" Inuyasha shouted. " Inuyasha! Come  
  
back!" came Sango's voice. "NO! I need to get Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Campsite~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had gathered up her things only to turn around to see the dragon's tail come around to  
  
meet her. The tail hit her sending her to the ground unconscious. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha came  
  
out of the woods seeing her unconscious form on the ground. He ran over to Kagome almost getting hit by the tail, too. Suddenly, flames surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted and her giant boomerang came cutting through the flames.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran through the path before the flames covered it up again.  
  
"Inu... Inu..Yasha..." Kagome whispered. "Kagome, save your strength," Inuyasha said to her.  
  
She winced because Inuyasha noticed her left arm was broken. 'Deisutaru is like me when I  
  
become full demon' Inuyasha thought as he bandaged Kagome's arm. "Inuyasha! What  
  
happened to Kagome," Shippo said jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder. " Her arms broken runt,"  
  
Inuyasha replied. He ripped a length of his haroi to support her arm. Light started to fall across  
  
the land and the dragon started to shrink. Inuyasha's ears returned along with his claws and  
  
fangs. The sun was up. Deisutaru was in place of the dragon resting.(A. N. Transforming takes a  
  
lot out you know.--  
  
Kagome: Why him? /-\  
  
Me: Causes suspense.  
  
Kagome: OK 


	5. I'm Getting Married!

Me: New chapter! Thank you people how send me reviews!  
  
Inuyasha: I don't see why they do.  
  
Me: T-T  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, you made her cry! SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Damn! *face plant* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Youkai Baby  
  
Chapter 5: I'm Getting Married!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's Time....  
  
Everyone was climbing out of the well excepted Kagome who was carried out of the well by  
  
Inuyasha. Kagome called "Mom, Sota, Grandpa, I'm home with some friends of mine."  
  
"Oh, Kagome, your home," Mrs. Higurashi said walking over to her daughter. Kagome started to  
  
look around to see people walking around and decorating the shrine grounds like a wedding was  
  
coming soon. "Mom, what's with all the people and the decorating? Your not getting married are  
  
you mom?" Kagome asked. "Well, your old enough to get married and your friends said you  
  
love Hojo and should marry him to get away from your violent boyfriend, so this was not my  
  
idea," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter. "Which one of my friends?" Kagome asked worried.  
  
"Eri and Yuka, Ayumi kept protesting, but they wouldn't listen to her and grandpa seems happy  
  
about you marrying Hojo," Kagome's mom said. "When is this wedding?" said Kagome very  
  
upset. "12 days, on a full moon night,"said Mrs. Higurashi. Everyone turned their head to  
  
Deisutaru. "Ahh! That kids adorable," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Umm, whys mama upset papa,"  
  
Deisutaru asked. Kagome ran up to her room extremely upset because her friends got her into an  
  
arranged marriage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: I'm sorry for the chapter being short. The next one will be longer. Deisutaru tries to cheer  
  
Kagome up, but it doesn't work so its Inuyasha to the rescue. 


	6. Dilemma

Me: INU TO THE RESCUE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Dilemma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MOMMY!" Deisutaru yelled going after Kagome. "Oh dear, she's upset," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"Don't worry, lady Kagome has been through worst," said Miroku giving Sango a *pat pat* on  
  
her ass. "PERVERT!" Sango yelled and started to pound Miroku to a pulp. "Yes, she has, but  
  
her friends arranging a marriage is horrible," Mrs. Higurashi said and turned to the house.  
  
"INUYASHA IS HERE!!" came Sota's voice from the house. "AWAY DEMON!" said  
  
Kagome's grandpa sticking wards to Inuyasha's head. "HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU,  
  
THESE WARDS ARE USELESS!" shouted Inuyasha going in the house followed by Sango and  
  
Shippo dragging Miroku in the house next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was at dinner excepted Kagome and Deisutaru. Deisutaru came down stairs to get food  
  
for her and Kagome. She talked to Shippo for a while and they started to giggle before Inuyasha  
  
came over and told Deisutaru to take the food upstairs. She ran upstairs with the bowls of rice  
  
and soup. "Ok everybody has to go to bed now!" Mrs. Higurashi said and everyone left to find  
  
a place to sleep. Inuyasha took the guest room, Shippo went to Sota's room, Sango went to Mrs.  
  
Higurashi's room, and Miroku got grandpa's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 days later... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Deisutaru came down with the bowls that were supposed to empty, but one still had food  
  
in it. "Deisutaru, are you eating less?" Sango asked getting worried at the site. Deisutaru shook  
  
her head sadly. "Kagome is so upset that I think she's going to starve herself to death. I hear her  
  
every night saying things like 'I don't deserve to live. My friends aren't true friends' and things  
  
like that," Deisutaru said. "I'm starting to get really scared for my sister," said Sota starting to  
  
shake. "I hope she changes out of this mood. She never wanted to do this," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 days later. Upstairs T-T...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deisutaru was up stairs with Kagome trying to cheer her up because she hadn't eaten anything  
  
yesterday or today and was getting weak. Kagome turned the lights off and fell asleep. Deisutaru  
  
turned into a small black wolf and howled a high pitch howl only Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara  
  
could hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downstairs...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango was sitting next to Miroku ( O . O NO GROPING! ) with Kirara on her lap when Kirara  
  
started to get upset and acted strangely. Shippo started to cry and saying something only Sota  
  
could understand and he started to cry making Mrs. Higurashi, Miroku, grandpa and Sango  
  
confused. Suddenly Inuyasha stood up and took off up stairs making everyone understand.  
  
Something terrible is happening to Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Upstairs...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha burst into Kagome's room to see a sobbing Deisutaru and Kagome sitting up in her  
  
bed. "Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned and looked at her. Kagome turned her head to the person  
  
who said her name. Inuyasha was really worried now because her brown eyes that were usually  
  
filled with her emotions were empty. "Kagome," Inuyasha said moving towards her. "Go away, I  
  
deserve to die. My friends here aren't friends if you can't trust them," Kagome said looking  
  
down at her hands. "Kagome, I can never leave you," Inuyasha said sitting next to Kagome and  
  
wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome's eyes widened and Deisutaru who stopped crying  
  
turned red and ran out the door. "Kagome, you don't have to go through with this damn idea,"  
  
Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, I will try to stop it, but knowing Yuki and Eri, nothing will work,"  
  
Kagome said. "You can try, but you should think of getting something to eat Kagome," Inuyasha  
  
said. "Ok," Kagome said getting up followed by Inuyasha. They both headed down stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: You older people Inuyasha and Kagome by this much years.*Hold up five fingers*  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell happened to you.  
  
Me: CHIBI ON CAFFEINE!!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: This isn't good.  
  
Me: Next chappy is a full moon transformation during a wedding. : -D 


	7. Full Moon

Me: Howdy people! I'm back and my nickname when I'm in stories is Lil' Ed clear?  
  
Inuyasha: Does it matter?  
  
Me: Yup! Because I'm putting myself as a host in my next fanfic!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm doomed. -  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Youkai Baby  
  
Chapter 7: Full Moon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wedding day...  
  
Kagome was sitting alone in her room in her white wedding dress. Inuyasha and the others left a  
  
couple of days ago. It was snowing outside. 'Looks like the full moon isn't out tonight' Kagome  
  
thought. She went down stairs to see her mom waiting for her. "Kagome, are you ready?" her  
  
mom asked. Kagome nodded wanting to get this stupid ceremony over with. Mrs. Higurashi  
  
escorted her daughter down the path that lead to the god tree. Eri ran up to Kagome. "So, how do  
  
you feel getting married to the coolest guy in school and getting away from that violent  
  
boyfriend?" asked Eri. "I wish I wasn," Kagome got cut off. "You glad huh," said Yuki coming  
  
up. "Guys, I think she really doesn't want this," said Ayumi. "Of course she does Ayumi!" yelled  
  
Eri. Kagome made it to the god tree and stood next to Hojo. "I must be the luckiest man in the  
  
world," Hojo said and the man in the robes started to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boring part...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace," the pope said. "Nobody wants to..." Yuki didn't finish.  
  
"I do mister," said a small voice. The pope looked around and jumped back and ran of  
  
screaming. "Deisutaru!" Kagome shouted picking her up. Suddenly, it started to snow flower  
  
petals. Deisutaru jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran in front of the well house. "My spirit of  
  
light has something to say," Deisutaru said and the clouds departed revealing a full moon.  
  
Deisutaru was surrounded by moonlight and a blinding flash erupted. When the light  
  
disappeared, a huge white wolf was laying of its side.( Think of Moro from Princess Monoke).  
  
"My name is Shiroiyoru, white night," the wolf said in a wolfish voice. "Ayumi, you're a true  
  
friend to Kagome unlike Eri and Yuki," Shiroiyoru said. "How do you know our names?!" asked  
  
a stunned Ayumi. (O-O' WASN'T ME! *shreds poster board*) "Inuyasha, come out. No need  
  
for hiding. That goes for everyone else," Shiroiyoru said. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and  
  
Kirara. "Kagome, do you wish to stay here are go?" questioned Shiroiyoru. "Kagome wishes  
  
to.." Yuki got cut off. "Yuki, no! Kagome gets to choose!" Ayumi yelled. Kagome stood there  
  
thinking it over. "I... I choose... I choose to go!" Kagome yelled out. "Say no more," Shiroiyoru  
  
said. The flowers petals twisted around Kagome in a twister and when they disappeared, she was  
  
in her uniform. "I'm sorry Hojo. I like you as a friend and besides, this wasn't my idea," Kagome  
  
said "I also love someone that no one can keep me from." She turned and walked towards the  
  
well house being stopped by Ayumi. "Come back and tell me when that wedding is," Ayumi said  
  
and hugged Kagome goodbye. Kagome walked and stood by Inuyasha. "Kagome, you said this  
  
guy is rude and violent!" Eri yelled. "Only when both of us are around people," Kagome said not  
  
moving. "We should leave now," Kagome said and went in the well house. Inuyasha followed  
  
her, Kirara came next, and Sango and Shippo had to drag the unconscious Miroku. Shiroiyoru  
  
stayed until they were gone and followed closing the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feudal Japan...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha carried Kagome out of the well followed by Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. "So  
  
Inuyasha. Your still hanging around my reincarnation?" a cold voice said. Inuyasha turned to see  
  
soul snatchers and Kikyo come out of the forest. Shiroiyoru started to growl at Kikyo. "Your that  
  
kid that I intended to kill," Kikyo said to Shiroiyoru. Kikyo raised a bow and arrow pointing it at  
  
Shiroiyoru. "DIE WOLF!" Kikyo yelled and fired the arrow. It seemed to be in slow motion.  
  
Kagome caught the sacred arrow, but the power was to strong and made Kagome fly back hitting  
  
the ground and was out cold. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled and went to Kagome. "Kikyo. You  
  
killed a kid's parents, you harmed Kagome. I made a promise to you don't deserve me keeping  
  
it," Inuyasha said. "You can't kill me Inuyasha," said Kikyo. "I might, but try telling him,"  
  
Inuyasha said and threw the Tetsusaiga aside. His demon blood got him. Inuyasha's eyes turned  
  
red with blue pupils, his fangs and claws grew longer, and purple strips appeared on his cheeks.  
  
His eyes locked on to Kikyo who had fear written all over her face. Demon Inuyasha came  
  
towards Kikyo before she could react. His claws swiped through Kikyo turning her to dirt and  
  
ashes again. Inuyasha couldn't turn back to his original form and turned around to see Shippo,  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kagome who was still knocked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Cliff hanger! In the next chapter, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Shiroiyoru have to  
  
turn him back or that's the end. 


	8. Kagome's Tears

Me: I don't like Kikyo. She has to die in the show. On with the story.  
  
O yeah! I don't own Inuyasha. Crap! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Kagome's Tears  
  
Sad huh? T-T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demon Inuyasha stepped forward moving towards Kagome. Sango and Miroku ran  
to block his  
  
path. "Inuyasha, get a hold of yourself!" Miroku yelled, but it didn't  
work. "Shippo! Help me get  
  
Kagome out of here!" Shiroiyoru barked at Shippo. He didn't need to be told  
twice. He got  
  
Kagome and placed her on Shiroiyoru's back. Shiroiyoru raced off through  
the forest and  
  
Demon Inuyasha was going to follow only to be stop by Miroku and Sango.  
Demon Inuyasha  
  
jumped into the trees making Miroku and Sango follow panicked. Sango fell  
to her knees and  
  
blood was running down her arm. Demon Inuyasha struck her in the arm with  
four of his claws  
  
and was speeding off to find Kagome, Shippo, and Shiroiyoru. Sango stood up  
to follow but fell  
  
down again. Miroku came and saw Sango. She was awfully pale and he noticed  
to gash. He bent  
  
down and took of the purple part of his robe. Miroku carefully wrapped it  
around her arm.  
  
"Inuyasha is getting away," Sango said wincing in pain. "We can't. You're  
as white as a sheet,"  
  
Miroku said."But Kagome is in danger," Sango said. Miroku nodded so he  
picked Sango up and  
  
ran off in the direction Sango pointed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiroiyoru and Shippo...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiroiyoru was running with Shippo and Kagome( still unconscious) were  
still running.  
  
Suddenly Shiroiyoru was on the ground and Shippo and Kagome had rolled off.  
Blood was  
running down her side and staining her white fur. Demon Inuyasha was  
standing there,  
  
Shiroiyoru' s blood on his claws. He moved away from Shiroiyoru and  
approached Kagome.  
  
Shippo blocked his path, but was knocked out of the way. Kagome woke up and  
saw Shippo hit a  
  
tree to her left and then saw Inuyasha, still demon, approaching. She  
backed up into a tree trunk  
  
and knew she was cornered. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the throat and raised  
her to eye level.  
  
"Got something to say before you die, wench," Inuyasha said with a smile  
appearing on his face.  
  
"Yes. What happened to the Inuyasha I loved," Kagome said and a tear ran  
down her cheek.  
  
The red eyes widen and Inuyasha dropped Kagome. He knelt down as he turned  
back to a half  
  
demon. "Inuyasha, you ok?" Kagome asked. "I tried to kill you again didn't  
I?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. Inuyasha stood up and started to walk off. Kagome asked,  
"Where are you  
  
going?" "I'm leaving," he answered. "You can't!" she shouted. "Why not!" he  
barked back.  
  
"Because... I...I .. love ..you...," she said quietly. Inuyasha stopped  
walking. ( Someone's in  
  
shock^.^) "You.. do?" Inuyasha asked and turned around to look at Kagome.  
"Yes, but you  
  
probably don't love me back," Kagome said looking down at the ground. "Yes  
I do," Inuyasha  
  
said. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha straight in his amber eyes. Inuyasha  
walked over to  
  
Kagome and embraced her in a passionate hug. "Ok, Inuyasha can you take the  
Tetsusaiga from  
  
Sango now," a male voice said. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see Miroku  
with Sango in his  
  
arm. "How long have you guys been there?!" Inuyasha yelled blushing crimson  
red. "At the  
  
'You can't' part," Miroku answered. (Sango is asleep :P) The sun started to  
rise and Deisutaru  
  
changed back. "So when if the wedding?" Deisutaru asked as she dumped water  
on Shippo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome went to her time and told Ayumi the wedding. She can to the past  
with Kagome for the  
  
wedding with Kagome' s family. (Kagome aloud Eri and Yuki to come) Turned  
out to be a double wedding because Miroku and Sango finally admitted their feelings.  
The wedding was in  
  
front of the God Tree in the spring. Inuyasha and Miroku weren't wearing  
their usual clothes.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi got them suits to wear, but they weren't black. Inuyasha' s  
was Crimson Red and  
  
Miroku' s was Deep Blue. She also got Kagome and Sango wedding dresses.  
Kagome' s was  
  
Forest Green and Sango' s was a Rose Pink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: You can think how the wedding was on your own. Remember it's a Inu/Kag  
San/Miro Fic.  
  
Inuyasha: *Gone*  
  
Kagome:* Missing  
  
Me: Kagome? Inuyasha? Where are you?  
  
Shippo: They had a bottle of some strong smelling stuff. *Hands over  
bottle*  
  
Me: O.O They.... Drank.... SAKE!  
  
Shippo: And then they went upstairs and I think I'm starting to here  
things.  
  
Me: I'M SIGNING OUT BEFORE THIS FIC BECOMES RATED R!! 


	9. News

Me: I'm done with 'Youkai Baby', but I'll be back with more stories and I'm  
coming in.  
  
Inuyasha: But I thought u were Deisutaru??  
  
Me: NO! MY NAME IN FICS IS NATSU!!!! *starts running on the wall*  
  
Kagome: Why are u on the wall?  
  
Me: SUGARHIGH!! SUGARHIGH!!!  
  
The gang starts running to the hills except Shippo who is on a sugar high  
too.  
  
Me: MY NEXT FIC WILL HAVE SCOOBY- DOO!!!!!  
  
BYE- BYE!!! 


End file.
